


Many Happy Returns

by Palebluedot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Bucky!, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, stalwart refusal to acknowledge the end of civil war, warm and sleepy happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot
Summary: Bucky Barnes wakes up on the morning of his hundredth birthday. Who'd have thought it, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a hundred words of happiness on our boy's hundredth birthday <3

“Happy birthday,” Steve croons, sing-song and sleep-warm.

Bucky groans into his pillow. “I'm old. I need my beauty rest.”

“I dunno, you look _good_ for your age,” Steve murmurs. “But it's your birthday, you can sleep in if you wanna.”

“Nah,” Bucky sighs, and loves the way Steve smiles at him, golden as the morning. “You know, I never thought I could grow old with you,” he confesses, and a century of wars that darkened globes and froze his soul shrink away when Steve twines their fingers together.

“Well,” Steve whispers, “here we are.”

Bucky beams. “Yeah. Here we are.”


End file.
